Tales Of Love - DDLC
by CaptainAwesom3
Summary: Yuri pairings between all of the Doki waifus. No PROTAG ALLOWED! Unless it's just a mention. You guys can send me writing prompts for the chapters but the first two are by me. Natsuki may swear at times so bear with it. Mentions of rape and suicide in ch 3, be warned.
1. Yuri and Sayori

**Author's note: I'VE FALLEN DOWN A RABBIT HOLE AND I CAN'T ESCAPE THIS FANDOM! HALP! (jk I'm fine.)**

 **Leave a comment on what I should write for next chapter~ And do keep it PG please, nothing too lewd… Im open to all pairings, but lets just leave the dense protag at the door. #TeamYuri**

Ch 1 Yuri X Sayori

The sun was shining brightly down on the seemingly empty streets of Japan. Two students, Yuri and Sayori, were both walking home together after parting ways with the rest of their club mates. The tall bookworm walks with a slower pace because Sayori can only walk so fast.

Hundreds of thoughts rushed through Yuri's head. She was happy to be walking with her "secret" crush, but she was also afraid she would do something she would regret if the other ever invited her over.

Sayori, meanwhile, was as happy as ever. Her smile could brighten anyone's day and that's what Yuri loved about her. The smaller girl was skipping alongside her friend, almost oblivious to the feelings swirling around in her head.

Sayori stops to face her friend. Yuri hadn't even realized they had reached Sayori's house in the span of a few minutes. "Say, you wanna come in? We can stay and chat if you'd like~"

This had sparked something inside of Yuri. Almost like a switch was flipped and all of her worries had left her. The quiet girl responded, "I-I'd love to if y-you wouldn't mind it." She fiddled with her long hair that drooped over her shoulder.

Sayori beamed with a smile so inviting it was in itself like a warm hug. Yuri's heart fluttered and skipped a beat all within the span of a few seconds. Her cheeks reddened a bit but it wasn't too noticeable.

…

Upon entering, it was clear to the quiet girl that Sayori's parents had not been home in at least a few weeks; 2 or 3 at the most. The kitchen was a mess from when Natsuki had done a "baking binge" the day prior.

"Ah, so that's what I forgot to do this morning… I-Ignore the mess please…" She tried to just laugh it off, but Yuri could tell something was a bit off. Either way, she didn't press further as they made their way to Sayori's bedroom.

Her bed had the same stuffed animals on it as it always had. The same giant teddy bear that Monika had won her at the Sakura festival about a year ago. The same pillows that Yuri had make cases for, and the same motivational posters she had always had.

The floor and desk were a different story.

Sayori grabbed at a pile of clothes she and Natsuki had left on the floor by the door. It seemed Natsuki had missed the laundry basket entirely. "Sorry for the mess… I told her to clean up, but she never does listen fully does she?"

Yuri only shrugged. "I-It's alright… I-I wouldn't mind helping if you need it…"

Sayori straightened up. Shirt in hand, she balls it up and tries to make a basket like its a basketball. She misses just like Natsuki did. She sighs and just lets it sit there all while slumping onto her bed.

Yuri goes to put it in the basket for later.

She then joins her crush on her bed. She lays back to match Sayori's position and looks over. She's just… staring at the ceiling… "S-Sayori…? Is something wrong?"

The smaller girl lets out another sigh. It was like all of the light and warmth in her body had left all at once. She turned over onto her side to face Yuri head on. She tries to smile, but can't… She nearly breaks down, but keeps it mostly together.

"Yuri…" she squeeks out. Her voice had grown quiet just so only Yuri could hear her. "I-I… I haven't been honest… with anyone as of late… heh…" She had Yuri's full attention by now. "I… even now it-it's hard to get it out into words…"

Sayori took one of Yuri's hands in hers as if looking for her lost warmth. The latter squeezed it reassuringly, giving her a smile like she had given her. "I-I… I don't know what I'm feeling… I can't get the thought of them out of my head… I-I… I think I might love someone… B-But I'm sure they would never say yes…"

"C-Could I ask who…?"

Sayori looked mortified. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret for much longer… "Y-You can…" She cleared her throat. "I-It… It's you, Yuri…" She covered her face with her free hand. She sounded like she was crying… "D-Don't hate me… P-Please…"

Yuri had to pull the smaller into an embrace. Her expression changed to one of concern and then one of acceptance. "I had no idea… I-I guess you didn't either huh…" Sayori reciprocates all while looking a bit confused. "I-I too haven't been as honest as I could have been…"

There was a bit of silence from the both of them. She definitely had Sayori's attention now just as she had hers earlier. "I-I love you too, Sayori."

Her heart skipped a beat. Her face became flush and her warm smile returned. The light that had almost died returned even brighter than before. The two of them sat up to get a better view of each other. "Y-You mean it? You really mean it?"

"Of course I do Sayori." She gave Sayori a peck on her forehead. The two of them remained in a blissful silence just basking in the events that had transpired.

Sayori breaks the silence after about a minute. "D-Does that mean we're g-girlfriends then…?"

Yuri smiles. "Only if you wanna be."

 **Footnote: True(ish) title: And then they f*cked all night.**

 **I am trash, I'm aware of that fact. Leave a pairing and prompt you wanna see for next chapter. Ill see y'all later bai~**


	2. Sayori and Natsuki

**Prompt: It's prom night and Natsuki is not having the best night of her life. Sayori goes to comfort her as best she can, but there is only so much she can do. - Me**

 **Thought this prompt up at lunch today. Welp, lets see how well this goes.**

Ch 2 Sayori X Natsuki

The chilled air filled the night with a calmness that Natsuki had only seen during club time at school or at times when her father was too tired to do anything. Natsuki would do anything to get away from him, but she never had the guts to leave him for good.

Either way, tonight was going to be more about having fun than worrying about her father and whatever drunk things he gets up to at night.

Even if no one had asked her to come with them, she was still able to attend even despite her situation. Yuri had offered to go with her, but she was turned down when the baker reminded her about the last "party" she went to. The host never did get the puke stain out of his bed sheets that night…

She put on her best "game face" and went inside the school building.

…

Of course she needed to pay to get in though… Sayori and one of her close friends had come in behind her. The brunette smiled and hugged her friend from behind. "Fancy seeing you here Natsuki~" Sayori was met with a cold yet quiet "Hello to you too."

Sayori whispered, "You need some money to get in? I can spot you some~"

The pink haired girl only nodded. She knew her old man would never give her money or let her get an afterschool job. It was nice to know at least someone had her back.

The three of them made their way to the dance floor after paying to get in. It was pretty cheep, only 221 yen per person (1). The dimly lit gym was only sparsely populated at that point in time since it was a little early. At any rate, Natsuki was a little glad it was still mostly quiet in there.

It wasn't until much later that she would miss the quietness of this moment.

…

The dance had finally started to get into full swing. The lights made things a bit hard to see for some but it wasn't too bad for most. The music was as loud as ever, currently playing some dubstep song she had never heard of. Monika, being the makeshift dj, had apparently enjoyed the english form of music. So did others as well.

Natsuki made her way to the bleachers near the wall of the room and decided to sit down. She had a fairly clear view of the room aside from whatever was blocked by the center piece, that piece being an imitation of the Eiffel tower in France. Kinda romantic…

She could see all of the happy couples dancing to the next slow song that came on. The lights became softer and slowed down their pace to match the mood. She was a bit jealous but would never outwardly admit it to anyone.

Looking quite longingly at Sayori and her "partner" dancing in the distance, she felt a wave of sorrow hit her. Almost like a semi-truck hitting a brick wall, it hit hard.

With a sigh and those damn feelings coming on, she stood up to leave. Just as she was about to though, Sayori and her friend came over. "Hey, where are you headed off to?" The brunette inquiry about where she was headed to startled her a bit. She didn't know…

"Uh… J-Just for some fresh air, that's all." It was probably clear to Sayori that something was wrong with her.

She turned to the boy she came with, "I need to go see if she's ok… Will you be fine all alone for a while?" He simply nodded and returned to the dancefloor.

…

Natsuki had made her way to one of her favorite rooms in the school building. Her cooking classroom. The door was almost always unlocked due to the janitors always forgetting to lock it when they leave for the night.

The petite girl slumps down against one of the kitchen isles, practically hiding behind it in hopes no one would see her…

Sayori, who was smarter than most thought she was, almost immediately knew where to go. Either the club room or her favorite class room. And of course she chose right the first time.

Quiet sobs could be heard from the door. Sayori hated seeing other people cry because it reminded her of how cruel the world really is. She gently turned the knob.

"Natsuki…?"

Natsuki shuddered on the spot. She did not want to see or talk to anybody at that time, but she knew she had to at some point.

"... What do you want Sayori…" She came off a very cold and wanting nothing more than to be anywhere else but there. (Or at home but that's for another time...)

The sound of shuffling feet came during a long silence. Then came the sound of someone sitting down on a hard tile floor in a long dress. Well, mid length dress anyway.

There was yet another bit of silence between the two of them. It was clear that neither knew how to start the conversation. It was kind of nice to just have her company even though she had wanted to be alone a short while before.

It was Natsuki that broke the silence.

"... Why did you come for me…?"

Sayori took her time to think about her words. The petite girl was clearly hurt by something she had seen prior to this meeting. "I… I wanted to… I want to know if my friend is o-"

She was cut off. The enraged tone in her voice suggested she was hurt even more. "There, that damn word!" Sayori looked bewildered. Her shorter friend looked up with tears clear in her eyes. "That god damned word!"

"W-What word?"

"FRIEND!"

The room once again fell to the grip of silence. Her words cut through the air like a hot knife. Sayori was left speechless for a while.

"You think I like being in the friend zone? Do you? Do you even notice when I try to get your attention?"

The look of guilt came across Sayori's face. She had seen the signs some time before, but she had just written it off as some fluke each time. She had her guy friend to care for after all…

"I-I… I did notice… A few times at least…"

Natsuki turned back to looking at the floor. "Then why… Why did you just sit there and think nothing of it…? What the hell?!"

"I… I didn't think you felt like that too…"

The baker's face turned from anger to slight confusion. Sayori's word choice was something to question. "Too?"

A deep blush formed across the both of them. Natsuki had dried her tears and looked back at Sayori giving her full attention. "I figured, someone like you would never want to love someone like me… or any girl for that matter…"

"I have never said my preferences before so… And whenever I talked about love I… I never specified a gender… I-I just assumed…" Natsuki pulled her knees close to her chest. Her heart felt like it would split in two.

"I never realized…" Sayori decided to put an arm around her. "I didn't think you'd be torn up about something like this… I guess I am pretty obvious huh…"

Natsuki leaned into her as the warmth spread between the two of them. They sat in silence for a short time before Natsuki yet again broke it.

"So… what does this make us…? Are we a thing now or…"

She smiled at her newfound lover. "If you want to, I would be delighted too~"

 **Footnote: Nailed it. (I thought of The Scientist by Coldplay (well the piano cover anyway))**

 **(1) 221 yen is about 2 dollars US as far as google told me.**


	3. Natsuki and Yuri

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Prompt: - It's a quiet night for Yuri up until Natsuki gives her a desperate call for help. Her father's at it again. - Me**

 **I just finished reading the most recent chapter of "Depression Naps" on ArchiveOfOurOwn and I gotta say it was so… Tear jerking… Let's just say that… (It's not NatsuYuri but close enough)**

Ch 3 Natsuki X Yuri

The calm cool air of the night licked at Yuri's cheeks as she sat on the balcony just outside of her bedroom. The platform overlooked the backyard of her home. The few trees scattered about the plot of land were mostly in the front yard so she had a clear view of the crescent moon off in the distance.

It was hard for her to sleep, what with all of the school work she and her classmates had been getting and with the stress of always being alone at home. Her mother worked in the government all the time and her father was a deadbeat who was never around to begin with.

To say she had a rough family life was a bit of an overstatement however.

She could name two people that had it worse than she did. Sayori, whose parents had almost forgotten about her, had severe depression. Severe enough to have to live with Monika of all people. She once tried to hang herself in her old bedroom after forgetting to take her medications the morning prior.

Yuri had cut her down with her best switchblade all while Monika had caught her and set her down on her bed to rest. She had tears in her eyes and was cowered over her love. Of course that couldn't last long since the ambulance had arrived.

Then there was Natsuki. Her father was almost always either drunk or too tired to do anything. She preferred when he was too tired for things, but that was less often than not. He would either beat her or do things no sane father would do to their own child… Mainly… rape…

It was usually just the beatings though…

Her mother had died when she was born so in a way, she was her mother's demise… That's a sad thing to think about...

Yuri had decided she had had enough of the cold and wandered back inside of her bedroom. After shutting the sliding door behind her, she went for her desk. Insomnia does horrible things to the mind doesn't it…

She clearly couldn't sleep. That was evident because of the restless thoughts that entered her mind after thinking of Natsuki. Was she ok? What was her father doing to her right now? Those questions never could be answered right away. She was always too defensive about the situation.

Until now anyway…

With a soft noise, her phone went off signaling she was getting a phone call. It was Natsuki.

"H-Hello?"

There was definite crying on the other line.

"Y-Yuri… C-Can I… Can I c-come over…? I-It's my dad again…"

Without even a second of hesitation, the bookish girl said yes. "Let me come get you, where are you?"

…

Yuri quickly threw on her robe and shoes and went out to her car. Within minutes, she was at the park. Sitting under a tree was Natsuki, curled up in a ball probably wanting nothing more than to be saved from this mess.

Yuri made her presence known to the smaller, more bruised, girl. She lifted her head a bit to see past her scraped knees. Her vision filled with Yuri's face. The rest of the world was hidden by the taller girls long violet colored hair.

The taller girl placed a warm hand on the crying girl's shoulder, in a comforting manner of corse. Natsuki greatly appreciated the feeling. It was more than her own father had ever given her. Better than anything he had ever given her either.

She wordlessly hugged the taller girl tightly. Through her sobs, the words "Thank you" could be heard. Yuri placed a loving hand on Natsuki's head, having gotten twigs stuck in it from her earlier escape from her own home.

After a few minutes of sitting there on the grass under the old tree, the two of them stood up. Yuri dusted the both of them off and brought the smaller girl to her car. The dark tinted windows made it much darker on the inside than the outside world led to believe.

…

The two of them wordlessly walked inside of Yuri's home. It was much warmer than either of them remembered. Of course, the two of them had been sitting outside a short time earlier. Either way, the heat was welcomed for the two of them.

Inside of Yuri's room, Natsuki sat herself down on the elder girl's bed. She hadn't looked up from the floor since they came in.

"Y-Yuri...I-I'm… I'm sorry… I just…"

Yuri hugged her friend close, catching the shorter girl of guard. "Don't be. I would do it for all of my friends. It wasn't even your fault any, it's his."

She started crying even worse than before. She was an ugly crier when it was her father or some other close family member. She gripped Yuri's robe tightly out of fear she would lose her.

"P-Please… D-Don't leave me… I-I love you..."

She could tell Natsuki had meant those words. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought. She hugged her even tighter, placing a hand on Natsuki's head.

"I know…" The taller girl gave a warm smile. That warmth spread through her cheeks into a light blush. "I do too…" She meant it. She meant every word.

Tear-eyed Natsuki looked up at the taller girl. She was looking for sincerity in her words, which she quickly found. "R-Really…?"

Yuri leaned down to plant a small peck on Natsuki's forehead. The heat in Yuri's cheeks seemingly spread to Natsuki's. She didn't hate it to tell the truth.

In the end, Natsuki spent the night with her newfound love. The taller girl, spooning her from behind in a loving embrace.

 **Footnote: AHH GOD MY HEART! IT HURTS! Idk why, but I love writing sappy and dark shit like this. I guess the fic mentioned earlier conditioned me to do so since it's constantly playing with my heart.**


	4. Monika and Sayori

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Prompt - It's Christmas and Sayori is finding it hard to find the right gift for her friends. Especially for Monika. - Me**

 **Well alrighty then. I'm runnin low on ideas here, plz help...**

Ch 4 Monika X Sayori

The cold winter air chilled the entire town as the snow was falling quite generously. The trees and lost their once beautifully orange and yellow leaves of fall and now had their branches covered in ice particles. The sun that did make it through the snow clouds made the ice glisten so perfectly. It reminded Sayori of her earliest christmas memories.

…

 _The hanging lights looked like icicles dripping down the side of her house. Sitting in her father's arms as he held her up to get a better view of things, Sayori gave a big smile. The lights strung all over her house made it very easy for anyone to see, even Santa (whom she later found out doesn't exist) who usually had trouble on very snowy nights._

 _"Daddy, is Santa really going to come?" Sayori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as her father simply chuckled._

 _"Of course kiddo~ He always does come." He poked Sayori's nose which made her giggle with glee. "Especially for my little sunshine~"_

 _"Alright you two, it's time to come in." Her mother poked her head outside from the safety of their front door. "You'll both catch a cold if you stay outside too long." Her father set Sayori down. She ran up to her mother and gave her the biggest bear hug she had ever given to anyone aside from her friends. Her mother simply patted her head and smiled. "Go get washed up for dinner dear, you aunt and grandparents will be here soon."_

 _"Ok mommy~"_

…

Sayori's family always had this sort of "Secret Santa" gift exchange. It was tradition that she would get gifts for the important people in her life every year. Sometimes it was hard, but the looks and hugs she would get in return from her friends made it worthwhile. Of course, sometimes that single gift was the only thing that person got that year.

She was always glad to make people smile. It was kinda who she always made herself out to be in a way.

She had already gotten gifts for Yuri and Natsuki. Yuri would receive a fancy pen Sayori had found while looking for Natsuki's gift as well as a new book to read. The title of said book was difficult for most to pronounce so she wasn't going to try with that one.

Natsuki would receive a few gift cards. One was a $30 one to the local bookstore. She would likely use it to get some new manga. The other two where both for $20 to the gas station that was close by so she could get snacks whenever her father was too tired to make dinner.

She had tried to find something for her old friend, but he had forgotten to give her his new address and number… He wasn't trying to hide from Sayori, right? Well, anyway… He was always hard to find gifts for anyway…

Monika was always even harder…

Sayori wanted to get her special someone something so special it would top every other gift she had given her up until that point in time. That was easier said than done however…

What was there to say about Monika that hadn't already been said by the vast majority of boys in her class and classes under hers? She was beyond beautiful. Maybe that's why she has so many boys trying to get her to say yes to them. She was athletic and intelligent beyond comprehension.

She was also very good with diffusing arguments. She was originally part of the debate club, but their constant bickering forced her away. She never did like when people argued.

Sayori was certain many boys in her class had already given her many gifts. She had seen a few fall out of her locker even when she went to grab the book Monika forgot to bring to club a few times.

She let out a sigh as she entered the club room. To her surprise, Monika was just as late as she was. Monika went to open the door. As she did though, a clump of mistletoe was hung just above the door frame. Most doors in school had a small clump of the stuff hung on them so it wasn't much surprise to see some there.

But… It looked like Monika was waiting for her to do something… What that something was… She couldn't possibly be wanting a kiss from Sayori, could she?

Turns out that was a yes. Monika placed a hand on Sayori's waist as she drew her in for a quick peck on her lips, silently hoping she hadn't crossed any lines just then.

A blush overcame the both of them; Monika's seemingly lighter than Sayori's but both had one nonetheless. The two of them made their way inside, gaining odd looks from Yuri who had seen the whole incident from her seat. It was clear to the bookish girl these two had some form of feelings for the other. Of course neither would openly admit to anything.

Monika simply sat at the teacher's desk while Sayori sat at the desk farthest away from Monika and quickly began to work. She tore out a piece of notebook paper and wrote down a message for her love. - Meet me at the front gates after club today, I need to tell you something important. - Of course the page had torn awkwardly so the hastily scribbled message was written almost sideways to fit on it.

She was going to do it. She would tell Monika how she felt about her. How she loved her with all her heart and soul. And probably about how she couldn't find the gift she was looking to give her for christmas.

…

Club went on with little of a hitch. No one could escape the mistletoe since Monika had placed some over the closet door as well as both exits. Of course Natsuki was always in the closet messing with her manga collection, and Yuri had gone in to gather what she needed for making tea. The dreaded mistletoe caught them both under its grasp.

Neither of them minded much anyway. They had always looked for an excuse to kiss during club time.

With a clap of her hands, Monika signaled for the end of club and time to clean up. They all got to work. Sayori swept the floor and turned over the chairs on the desks so the janitors could come in later and do their final sweep.

Monika cleaned up several papers from a small mess she had made across the teacher's desk. She also did the nice thing and reorganized the teacher's papers.

Natsuki and Yuri did their best to rearrange her manga in a way that wouldn't piss off Natsuki any worse that when Monika does it. They had chosen to stay after a bit later than usual for some "alone time" they never really get to have.

…

The air was chilled to well below zero. Sayori would've checked the temperature earlier, but she had too much on her mind. She had been the first to leave the clubroom. How long had she been standing there? 10, 15 minutes? That didn't matter much to Sayori. She had a mission to finish. That mission? Get her feelings off her chest. She had been going over every possible scenario possible trying to wrack her brain on what it was she was going to say.

Of course, Monika had to arrive when she was still preparing her heart.

"So… Hello Sayori~ You wanted to tell me something?"

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Eheheh… Y-Yeah, uh… There's something I-I've been meaning to say…"

She had Monika's full attention. She looked her in the eye and with an almost excited breath, "Ireallyreallyreallylikeyou." Monika tilted her head.

"C-Come again?"

She took a deep breath. The cold air stung in her throat. "I-I… I really l-like you Monika… L-Like "like like" you…" Her face was about as red as a tomato. She couldn't even continue to look her in the eye.

With a bit of pressure on her chin, Monika got her gaze back on her. "There's no need to be so shy with me Sayo~"

"Sayori, do you ever wonder why I always reject those boys?"

"Y-Yeah kinda…"

The taller girl leaned down to place a loving kiss on Sayori's forehead. "It's because I have you~"

Sayori could not have been any happier than right there. Her ear to ear smile was infectious because Monika gave the same smile back. Everything was so sweet.

...

She walked Sayori home hand in hand. They decided to have a sleepover that night so Monika just stayed over for the night.

 **Footnote: Why is it so hard to come up with writing ideas…? Idk, all I know is these updates are going to be so slow… sorry guys. You can change that though if you leave a prompt you wanna see written~**


	5. Insufferable

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Prompt - Natsuki and Yuri are arguing again. Until Natsuki accidentally yells her true feelings… - Keyblade5103**

 **Thank you so much~ First prompt of the collection and I gotta say it's fairly cute to me~**

 **Also, I'm gonna start naming these things now...**

Ch 5 Natsuki X Yuri

"Oh. My. GOD! WHY ARE YOU SO INSUFFERABLE?!"

The once quiet club room became full of rather loud shouting from it's resident tsundere. Natsuki had been bottling up her anger for the entire week which would never help in any situation.

Yuri was once quietly reading another of her books. That was when the time came to share poems. Natsuki shared her with Sayori and Monika first since she really did not want to interact with the bookworm. Her complex use of language always infuriated her.

Yuri could say the same about Natsuki's cutesy language and lack of anything deeper in meaning that what was supposedly happening to her in her home life. She never would outwardly express that feeling, but she did harbor that emotion in secret…

"It isn't my fault you're so childish…"

Monika and Sayori had left shortly after the fighting had first started. They always do since they prefer to allow the pair to let off some steam on each other. It wasn't the healthiest of things to do, but it was the only thing she could think of to keep things from escalating further.

"D-Did you just- UHG! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

Natsuki started pacing the room. Rubbing her temples all while refusing to look at Yuri. After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped dead in her tracks. That eternity was only a few minutes however…

Yuri took that time to think about the line she had said. _"It isn't my fault you're so childish…"_ That was not like her at all…

"God, Why the hell do I still love you!?" Completely forgetting the object of her affections was still there, she began "thinking" out loud.

"Excuse me, "Love?"

She froze. D-Did she say that out loud? "U-Uh, I-Ignore that… J-Just thinking out loud…"

Yuri stood up and placed both hands on Natsuki's shoulders. She couldn't escape now. "You can tell me anything Natsuki…" The smaller girl's gaze was locked on to Yuri. The corners of her eyes felt wet. Natsuki had wanted to say something earlier, but with the two of them always being watched by the others the opritunity never presented itself…

"... T-There is something I need to say…" She had Yuri's full attention. She knew that full well… What would she say though…? She had to find out. It was now or never. "I-I… I-I like you. L-Like, "Like like" you…"

The taller girl pulled Natsuki into a hug, stroking her hair to help calm her down. "Y-You don't have to say anything…"

"... I'm sorry…"

Natsuki lifted her head to look at Yuri. Her expression was more confused than anything. "I-I'm sorry I never said anything before… For saying what I did… I-I…" Tears started silently falling from the taller girl's eyes. "I do too. N-Natsuki, I l-love you too."

Monika had done the sneaky thing and listen in from behind the classroom door. She always did just to be sure they were finished. This time was much different that any other. It didn't end in sour notes, but in bittersweet love.

She looks over to Sayori who was leaning against the wall. "Let's give them some alone time." Sayori gave a nod and a smile. "Besides, you owe me that date still~" She took out her phone and texted the both of them.

\- Sayo and I won't be coming back to the room for a bit. She hurt herself while gathering materials for our projects. Should be back before club ends though. Have fun you two~ ;P -

"Y-You got that text too, right?"

The two of them had the room all to them selves. Of course they took that time to make plans for the weekend. "W-Wanna go out on Saturday?"

"I'd like that."

 **Footnote: Ah, why did that take so long to come up with…? Sometimes I struggle with writing so… This was cute~ I really liked the prompt and I do hope you all enjoyed~**


	6. Valentines Day Special

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Prompt - It's Valentine's Day and the girls exchange love poems during club. Hilarity ensues. {SayoSuki, MoniYuri} - Me**

 **I wonder how well I can write poems…? AHH ITS ALSO VALENTINES DAY TODAY! EEEEEEEEE! AHAHAH Im so lonely...**

Ch 6 SayoSuki and MoniYuri

Love was in the air. The petals of the cherry blossoms were in full bloom which created some beautiful scenery. The walkways leading up to the door of the old school building were littered with both students and pink flower petals. It was breathtaking.

Sayori and Monika were chatting idly in the club room. It was a little bit before the others were to show up so Sayori had a great idea. She had actually wanted to do this for a while now, but had never seen an opritunity other than right then.

Her idea? Simple. Write a love poem that expressed how deep that feeling was for their significant other. The president fell in love with that idea and almost immediately got to work.

Sayori on the other hand didn't quite know where to start…

"Moni… Where should I start…? I'm stuck…"

"Sayori, dear, I'd start with something passionate. Since you're writing for Natsuki, start with something strong like what you might do later tonight~" She gave a suggestive wink in her direction. Sayori's eyes filled with determination.

With a giggle and a light dusting of pink across her cheeks, she began with exactly what was to happen later in the day.

Monika was writing for the more quiet member of the club. She had to dance around with her feelings and capture her heart and full attention. She started out a bit slow. Using her full array of words to dance with specific emotions. Even she was getting flustered because of her ending…

…

Yuri opened the door for Natsuki who had made her way inside rather quickly. She knew full well what was likely to happen during the poem exchange so, in preparation, attempted to write a poem of admiration. She had no idea where to start, even if Sayori was easy to write for.

Yuri too knew what was bound to happen. She stayed up late last night writing her feelings on paper with beautiful cursive handwriting. A blush came across her cheeks at the mere thought of her actions that previous night.

Sayori ran up to her love and gave her a big bear hug. That was usual for the two of them. A quick peck on the cheek and Natsuki was bright red. It took her a bit to break away, but she eventually did and left to hide away in the closet.

Yuri waved to the remaining members and set her items down at an empty desk. She hid her poem deep within her bag so only she could find it.

The rest of the time before poem time came went by with little of a hitch. Of course Sayori was too excited to wait very long so she ended up doodling on the white board with various colored markers. She ended up creating a collage of hearts.

…

"Alright everyone~ It's poem time~" Monika clapped with a great big smile. Sayori couldn't have been happier.

Each member gathered their respective poems. The high emotions of love running amok through the halls and classrooms. Students all over were giving special things to their special people and the literature club was no different.

Natsuki's face, who was already beat red, shoved her poem onto Sayori who giggled sweetly in response.

 _You Are My Sunshine_

 _My only sunshine,_

 _You make me so happy,_

 _When nothing else will,_

 _So please don't leave me,_

 _Because I love you,_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

The next thing Sayori did was to be expected. She practically tackled the smaller girl into a bear hug. If it wasn't possible to get any more red, it happened. She couldn't help but smile.

Next was Monika, who had a harder time writing for her love. She did remember a love song she liked however and started from there. The taller girl took a deep breath as she gently took the poem from Monika's hands.

 _Nothing but You_

 _Beautiful girls all over the world,_

 _I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted,_

 _They've got nothing on you,_

 _Nothin on you,_

 _They might say hi and I might say hey, but you really shouldn't worry._

 _I want nothing but you, Yuri. Nothing but you._

Yuri, who was always the quiet and reserved individual, had such a wide smile across her face she had to hide her wild blush with her hands. Monika giggled and kissed her love's hand.

Sayori, who had waited patiently for this moment, finally showed her poem to Natsuki. She still had a deep pink hue to her cheeks from earlier, but she took the poem anyway.

 _What You Want_

 _I can tell just what you want,_

 _You don't want to be alone,_

 _I can say it's what you've known,_

 _But you've known it the whole time,_

 _Your heart wants love,_

 _So does mine,_

 _You don't have to be alone,_

 _Never again._

Natsuki handed the poem back, but not before reading a small secret message at the bottom.

 _Come over tonight, I've got something special for you~_

Her eyes widened. What did Sayori have in store for later? Either way, it was probably a good thing her father would be at work then since he worked late tonight.

"Sayori you dummy… Y-You didn't have to leave a secret message for me… Just ask next time…" Her pink cheeks turned red. It was obvious to anyone that she was embarrassed from her love's poem.

Yuri was last to share hers with Monika, whom looked up into her violet eyes with her own emerald ones like a puppy begging for attention. Her writing style was nothing like the others so a meaning was usually hidden within context. Not this time however.

 _My Love_

 _All I need in this life of sin is my beloved,_

 _The one who cares for me most,_

 _The one who brightens up my day,_

 _Who chases away clouds of rain,_

 _Who laughs with me,_

 _Who keeps me warm,_

 _Reads with me,_

 _Sings with me,_

 _Loves me,_

 _The one who would go through hell and back just to keep me safe,_

 _Who keeps me stable,_

 _Who keeps me whole._

 _I want to show how much my love means,_

 _To experience everything with you,_

 _The love,_

 _The heartbreak,_

 _The joy,_

 _The sorrow,_

 _Everything,_

 _With my love._

Monika didn't quite know what to say. She wanted to do that as well, but things were not quite in their favor then. Monika was the most popular girl in school, so going out openly with such a shy and little known girl from her own class was going to cause nasty rumors. Of course the four of them would already know they wouldn't be true but… the rest of the school was another story.

"Well, uh, T-Thank Yuri. I-I want to too… T-The school might not like it, but… I-If you're ok with it then… I am too."

Yuri pulled the president into a rather warm hug. Maybe it was the jasmine in the air that Yuri always used to create a calming atmosphere… Maybe it was just the particular day… Who knows…? (I do~ But it's a secret.)

"Hey Cupcake, wanna read together?" Sayori was hugging Natsuki from behind, choosing to rest her head on the smaller girl's head. Natsuki let out a frustrated huff. "I-I guess…" With that, Sayori giggled and left for the closet, Natsuki soon following.

"I-I guess we could read together too if you'd like…" The president took the hint and sat in Yuri's lap, causing the taller girl to blush wildly as she stammered with her speech. "M-M-Monika…"

Monika giggled at the act. She loved that most about Yuri. Her timid smile, her quiet demeanor, her whole personality was golden to Monika. Her love tasted so sweet like the candies that Natsuki sometimes made.

"Yuri," she started, Her voice so sure of itself.

"Y-Yes…?"

The girl in Yuri's lap shifted back causing a rush of feeling between her thighs. Monika yet again giggled at her love's response. "Will you come over tonight?" She leaned back using Yuri's abundant chest as a form of pillow. "My parents won't be home~"

A slight squirm was felt as Yuri tried her hardest to get more comfortable with the added weight to her lungs. She silently moved the book in front of them so the both of them could see. That required her to rest her head on Monika's shoulder. Of course, neither of them minded. Then, from the soft spoken Yuri, "I would love to."

Meanwhile, Sayori and her cupcake had hid away in the closet. It was like their own little hide away during club time and the two of them would often kiss each other in secret. It was no surprise to the other members however.

"... S-So… W-What do you have in m-mind for later…?"

"Hm… You'll have to wait~ I want it to be a surprise~" The two of them sat against the wall the white board was attached to on the other side and began reading the newest issue of Parfait Girls, one Natsuki's favorites. Sayori had only recently started reading manga so Natsuki suggested it to help "move her in" to quote her directly.

"Trust me though, you're gonna love it more than anything~ I swear it on my life."

A slight chuckle escaped from Natsuki's lips. "I'll take your word for it I guess." She positioned herself next to her love, only to have her head droop down onto the shorter girl's shoulder.

She didn't mind though…

She could never hate her… Never in a million years…

So all she had to do was wait…

 **Footnote: AHHHHHHH THIS IS LIKE SO RUSHED! I'ma connect this with the next two just so you guys know~ Also, I did not know the ddlc soundtrack was so good. Dreams of Love and Literature is such a good song~ (I think it's the one that plays at the poem writing "mini-game" thingy) Also (again) have you noticed how I can't write poems for crap? Yeah, I did too...**


	7. Concerto

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Prompt: Yuri is a very good singer and the school wants her to perform a solo at the school concert. Monika gives her just the push she needs to break from her comfort zone. {MoniYuri} - Me**

 **Eheheh... I lied... Sorry, bit there probably won't be anything connected to the Valentine's Day prompt from last chapter... Unless you want some that is.**

 **Also, Juniper is such a good song btw. Give it a listen, and yeah it's in Russian.**

 **Anyway, guys plz leave a prompt… It's slow going without them… Please?**

Ch 7 MoniYuri

"M-Monika, you know I-I can't sing in p-public… I-In front of so many p-people no less…" Yuri was a stuttering mess after she came back from her trip to the school administrative office. They had asked her to sing a solo at the upcoming school concert after a recommendation from the school choir director when she first heard her singing from the hallway of the third floor.

"Yuri, I know you have an amazing singing voice. There's no question about it. You're far better than a lot of other students I've heard over the years. Heck, you're far better than most of them combined." Monika had decided to try and get her to actually perform at the concert. She knew this would be good for both her social skills and her stagefright.

Yuri began playing with her hair like she always did when she was nervous, which was a lot of the time. Her gaze locked on the floor around the desk she sat in. Her book now discarded on the desktop as club had ended earlier and Monika got the two of them alone. It sounded like Yuri had tried to mumble some excuse about not singing on stage, but whatever that excuse was, Monika wasn't going to be having any of it.

Monika moved closer to the bookworm. Her whole body froze as she did so. Her anxiety went practically through the roof. A loving hand was placed on Yuri's shoulder. She melted in an instant at the calming touch.

"I know you have some things to sort out… Everyone does…" Monika's normal tone turned to a soft and comforting one. "If no one else thinks you can do this, then I will. I always will." Yuri had since stopped playing with her hair. She no longer needed to as the girl before her had a way of calming everything down wherever she went.

"I would honestly love to hear you sing, even if it's just once… I would practically do anything to hear you sing on stage at the concert."

Yuri gave a soft smile. She had thought about things during the conversation. It would help her anxiety by letting her do something she loved doing aside from reading of course. If she could make Monika happy, she could be happy to. Even if that meant going out on stage and singing in front of a few hundred people…

"I-I think I… Y-Yeah, I-I'm going to try… A-Any song in mind…?"

Monika brought up a lyric sheet to a song she knew Yuri would like. In fact, she adored this style of music.

"Jupiter… Prvrln? I-Is that a russian artist?"

Monika nodded. Yuri gave it a listen and loved it. It's flowing piano and underlying drum tones gave it a cool feel to it. She could obviously pronounce the words correctly too since that was one of her other languages aside from english and her native tongue of Japanese.

…

The concert was days away and the only thing on Yuri's mind was her song. She had memorized the lyrics and had gotten a confirmation from the school board so she could sing it. She was in bliss… Until the night actually came of course…

'Yuri, Just breathe. There's no need to be so worked up. You know this song by heart so all you have to do is sing your heart out~ And don't worry, You'll have us all right in the front row to cheer you on~'

Yuri was playing with her hair again. She was on the phone with Sayori, the one person that could make almost anyone happy again in an instant. She was happy she couldn't see the expression on her face...

It was almost time to go out on stage. "I have to go Sayori…"

'You'll do great, I just know it~'

With a deep breath, she walked out on stage. Sayori was right; she, Natsuki, and Monika were all sitting out in the front row. Natsuki was slumped back into her chair with her arms crossed in her typical tsundere manner. Sayori was beaming with a rather bright smile and Monika had the same smile she had always given Yuri. She mouthed the words 'You can do this, I know you can.' before the lights dimmed.

It was time. Her mind was screaming at her to run away, but her heart… Her heart was telling her to stay. For her friends that care so much about her, for her mother who actually took time off from work to come watch, and most importantly, for Monika. Monika, her biggest supporter. Her biggest "fan". The one person who actually convinced her to do this.

The love of her life.

Yuri closed her eyes, choosing to only picture Monika with her. She had sung before only her in the past so now should be no problem, right?

The foreign words flowed out like the words of her poems always did. The elegant tones and dynamics astounded the crowd. Those few minutes seemed to have lasted for a century to Yuri. And within that moment, she was free. Free to do what she wanted to. Free of the worry of her past self. Free of the trouble her father had left her and free to do whatever she set her mind to.

Free to love who she wanted to.

Of course, that moment couldn't last forever…

The crowd cheered as she opened her eyes. Everyone in the auditorium, including her mother and friends, all stood up and clapped. The smiles on their faces was overwhelmingly euphoric. It had been years since Yuri was able to smile like she was then.

What was odd though was, Monika wasn't there in the stands… Where was she? Did she go back stage?

Well, that was easily answered since she left for there after a few moments.

Monika pulled the taller girl into a warming embrace. The president was beaming from the amazing performance just given by her friend. After a few moments, the two broke apart.

"Yuri, that was amazing~" Monika had half a mind to kiss her, but quelled those thoughts. She could only smile and sing her praises, which only made the bookworm beam all the brighter.

Things would be perfect if it weren't for the tears welling in her eyes.

"Yuri…" Monika felt the tension rise between the two of them. What was going on?

Yuri looked down at her feet, tears now falling down her cheeks and hitting her footwear. Then, with a voice only the two of them could hear, she spoke. "... I can't thank you enough for e-encouraging me to do this, Monika…"

Yuri had then pulled Monika into another embrace, the latter's cheeks flushed almost matching the color of her coat. "You always so me so much praise, even when I don't deserve it… I-I love that about you… Heck, I love everything about you…" That was all Monika needed.

Tears now running down her own cheeks, Monika went for the taller girl's lips. The sheer surprise flustered her even more.

"Yuri, You did so goo… d… Eheheh…"

The two did not break, even after Sayori and Natsuki caught them. "Ew… Get a room you two…"

Neither party cared that they had been caught. They were living in pure bliss of each other. They both went home hand in hand.

 **Footnote: AHHHHHHH! Guys help... Prompts are so hard to come up with even on my good writing days... Just leave it in the reviews if you want a prompt written~ I'll be sure to leave your username in the author's note section~**

 **Thank you all and have a wonderful day~**


End file.
